


Nightmare

by Identiaetslos



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Nightmares, Truth behind the Lady of Iron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 11:11:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14953584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Identiaetslos/pseuds/Identiaetslos
Summary: Vivienne is more of a hero than she lets on





	Nightmare

A fading nightmare is what had startled Vivienne from sleep. Something about her youth and the Divine and now she lay awake, staring at the attempt at an interesting ceiling. 

Alone, despite the rise and fall of Rose's naked chest next to her, the Inquisitor's breaths the only sound in this hole of a room.

Good sleep hadn't been something she'd known for ages. Even lying in a bed more pleasant than this. 

If that were possible.

Vivienne pulled the covers back and padded to the ornate Orlesian glass of the large doors leading to the balcony. She stared at the night sky. It was as though it stared back, and the hairs on the back of her neck prickled until she harrumphed at the window in such a way, Lady Cassandra would have approved.

Corypheus' words hung in tendrils like the veilfire that had lapped at Rose's steady hand earlier in the day as she played with it.

Foolish. 

What that empty head thought of as a toy had no idea the perils that threatened her even now. In the safe canopy of this bed.

Nightmares that Vivienne taunted so that she might never know.


End file.
